


lonely fox on a stormy night

by ldood, SuperSonicTailsFan (ldood)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Sontails - Freeform, foundfamilies, meet, sonicxtails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldood/pseuds/ldood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldood/pseuds/SuperSonicTailsFan
Summary: Sonic finds a lonely fox cub wondering about the forest. He takes him in and they become besties over time. Its all platonic for a long time.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. beginnings

Once upon a time a fox with twin tails was born in a land called mobius, he grew up in a small forest village with his mother, father and the rest of the villagers. This was all to end abruptly when egg-mans robots stormed the forest. Many were killed, many were taken. The few that were left were forced to work as slaves or informants.  
One day the fox's parents never came home. He went out in desperate search of them and then, to his horror, he came across their bodies. Mutilated and lying on the ground in a pool of blood.  
"m… mama"  
"d… dada"  
he begged; Tears filled the fox cubs’ eyes as he tried to wake them. He ran to the village to try and get help. He stopped the first person he saw, an elderly raccoon man.  
"m...Mr, p ... p .. please help me … ma… Ma hurt"  
the fox cub begged; his words broken by desperate sobs.  
"Get away from me scum!"  
The raccoon shouted. He took a swing at the kit's face sending him flying. The fox's face was bruised and stung horribly. The fox cub didn’t understand this yet, but ever since the village had begun to fall victim to egg-mans raids, the people of the village had chosen to blame the mutant fox as a bad omen. It was his deformity that brought misfortune to the village. The fox, his parent’s bodies still in his mind's eyes, ran to the next person. A middle aged lady badger, but one look at her scornful hateful face told him he wouldn’t be getting any help. He ran back to where his parent’s bodies lay, far up the track to the next village.  
"m..mommy please…"  
he cried, as the fox cub curled between their bodies. The sun went down, and the fox stayed put. He never wanted to go back to their village again.  
"w... why"  
he begged, too distraught to sleep that night. He lay there under the moonlight as his parent’s blood soaked into his fur. After waking the next day, the sight of himself and his parents sickened him. He ran, he didn’t care what happened to him he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Months past which soon became years and the fox grew weaker and weaker. Eating what he could and living, hidden in the undergrowth. Sometimes he would sneak into a village to try to steal some food, but if he was spotted, he would be beaten on sight. He'd even heard calls for him to be destroyed from some villages. He avoided those ones. Every night he would find some small hole in a tree, or pit in the ground and sleep. Wrapping his tails around himself as tight as he could, shivering as he tried to get warm. He cursed his life, and wished he'd never been born at all. What was the point, to have happiness only to lose it all? Some days the fox would lie, stomach bloated and in pain from the lack of food. Fever wracking his tiny body and he wished he could sleep, never to wake up again. But as much as he wished, every morning the early rising sun would draw him from sleep, and he would be forced to continue his struggle.

... months pass...

The lonely fox boy wondered though the great forest of west mobius, the sky was darkening, and the fox was getting nervous. He needed to find a new shelter before night fell. The forest was full of bad-nics at night. He soon came across a big tree with a small opening between the roots. He crawled down into the burrow and wrapped his tail around himself. His mind wondered from thought to thought, he missed his mum, he missed his dad. It didn’t matter they were gone now. A few tears escaped his eyes, his back shuddered with small sobs. Eventually sleep came and blessed the young fox with short lived peace.

The nights were long and cold in the winter and the young fox shivered himself to the bone. As the days went by, he became weaker, and thinner, until his skin was pulled tight across his rib cage, making each individual rib painfully visible. Once again, the unnamed fox kit was left to fend for himself in the mobian wild. Not a hospitable place. One day he was walking along looking for his next meal when he heard someone approaching through the trees. He immediately hid himself inside a bush. The last time he had found someone in the forest, they had beaten him unconscious. This person was different though, a blue hedgehog with a brown bandanna adorning his neck. Without thinking the fox followed from the shadows, intrigued but too afraid to make his presence known. As he followed the hedgehog, the fox couldn’t help but admire how at ease he was in his surroundings, he seemed perfectly confident. As if nothing in the world, let alone this forest, could scare him. The fox kit was in awe of the cobalt hedgie. After they had been walking on a while the hedgehog started to realise something was up. He had keen ears and he could hear the subtly rustle that was unmistakable above the usual forest ambience. He decided to confront his stalker, expecting it to be some egg man reconnaissance drone. He spun around and stared straight at the source of the noise.

"All right enoughs, enough, come out here and face me!"

the kit gulped. He began trembling, what was going to happen now. The hedgehog had a stern look on his face. He was looking at the exact bush the fox was hiding in.

"either you come here, or I come there "

The hedgehog said, taking a step in the exact direction of the fox. The kit began to cry but he kept his hands clamped over his mouth to silence himself as his eyes filled with tears. He was terrified. Sonic's hands swiftly swept away the fox’s cover, exposing him, and a startled gasp escaped the hedgehogs lips. He looked down to see a young emaciated fox kit, with tears streaming down his face and hands over his mouth.  
his demeanour instantly softened and was replaced with concern.  
"wha... hey buddy it's ok"  
he said resting a hand of the small fox's trembling back. The fox slowly lowered his hands and allowed a few desperate gasps for air to escape his lips.  
" I’m sonic"  
The blue hedgehog shot his characteristic smile at the young kit. The fox just stared back at him not really knowing what to say. At least he'd stopped crying though, sonic thought. He was about ready to scoop the small thing up into his arms.  
" what’s your name?"  
The fox looked up at him, gawking at the question, Sonic's brow raised, weird kid , he thought.  
"umm I don't have a name Mr sonic"  
It was Sonic's turn to gawk at the response.  
"whatcha say little buddy, you don't have a name? where’s your mo-"  
Sonic stopped himself when he noticed the young fox flinch at his words, he didn’t want to upset him more than he already was.  
"you know it’s dangerous for a little fox cub to be out here all on your own"  
The fox could practically feel the gentleness and warmth in his words.  
"I got nowhere else to go... I live here "  
The fox stuttered out, sonic, again, looked appalled.  
" well I guess you gotta come with me then "  
sonic said, scooping the kit into his arms, he was so thin and cold, it was more than enough to make sonic worry. This surprised the kit. He'd barely spoken to anyone that didn’t involve stealing or beating.  
" y - you really mean I can come with you?"  
To this sonic let out a wide grin and cradled the kit close to his chest for warmth.  
"of course. but we must pick a name for you, " sonic pondered a moment " how about Tails, ya know cos of the tails, that's so cool!"  
"ok Sonic"  
he said smiling up and the cobalt hedgehog. He always hated his extra tail, so many bad memories came flooding back, but if sonic thought they were cool then so did he.  
With that the hedgehog sped away at a freighting speed clutching the fox cub tight. Tails looked on wide eyed as the scenery quickly became an indistinguishable blur of colours.

They had been running no time at all really when sonic suddenly stopped. For a moment, tails could not see why, but then the older hedgehog pointed a finger out in the direction of a great tree. Tails could see that the tree's roots were so knotted and gnarled that they formed wooden arches in the earth. Under each one was a window and an orange gleam came from within. The great trunk of the tree must have been thousands of years old. The crusted black bark had through it, a seam cut in the shape of a small door. Sonic pulled out a key and inserted it into a well camouflaged keyhole. He walked in placing the young kit on a comfy little sofa he had facing a TV. The trees entrance led them underground and looking up behind him tails could see the arch windows running along the top of the room.  
"Y you live here?"  
The fox whispered in awe, sonic looked down with concern, by the look of the little kit's blue trembling lips he was still so cold.  
" I sure do little buddy"  
Sonic smiled warmly.  
"But first things first, let’s get u warmed up"  
Sonic continued a little way and Tails could see the space extended further, the tree's roots wound around with each room, making up the structure. This meant the house was a little uneven, most rooms were not on the same level but a short climb down the spiralling, winding roots away. However, each tunnel was lit well enough and the whole place had a very cosy feel. sonic went into the bathroom, he turned on the taps and a large basin began to fill with warm water. Steam began to fill the room. He then went back to the living room to find the fox still sitting nervously on the couch.  
"Come on then "  
He gestured to the kit, Sonic instinctively took the kit’s hand and led him towards the running bath. He scooped the kit up in his arms and plopped him down in the swirling turquoise water. The kit seemed to instantly relax, sonic chuckled, the look on the kit's face made him think he'd never even seen a bath before. Then a pang in his heart as he realised, he probably hadn't. Tails had never felt so warm before, so cosy. He felt like he could just float away there allowing the heat to sooth his deepest muscles. He let out a sigh and his eyelids grew heavy. Sonic squirted some soap into his hand and began to work it into Tails fur, massaging it around until the kit resembled a fluffy white snow-fox. The sight made sonic chuckle. He then began taking extra care on the kit’s feet, they were worn ragged and very dirty. It took a few minutes but eventually sonic uncovered those little paws from months old, caked on dirt. Finally, he turned on the shower and the rest of the soap suds ran off Tails’ body. Sonic turned off the shower and picked the little kit up in a towel. He rubbed his hands all over, drying his now orange and white fur until he was a soft fluffy ball. He then placed him back on the couch. Tails' mind had been racing but now he was practically falling asleep in the hedgehogs arms. Sonic wanted nothing more but to let the weary fox get some much-needed rest, in a safe, warm bed. But first he had one more thing to do for the young fox.  
"You hungry bud?"  
He asked, already knowing the answer, Tails’ eyes snapped open to meet Sonic’s and he slowly nodded. Sonic walled into the kitchen, and started to prepare the hungry kit a meal. He wasn't sure what he'd want though, so he decided to play it safe and gave him some chicken. The foxes nose sniffed the air, picking up the delectable scent of roasting chicken. He was so hungry; he couldn’t remember the last time he ate something proper. Sonic soon came through holding a plate and a tall glass of juice and set them on the counter in-front of tails.  
"dig in little buddy"  
he couldn’t help but notice how the kit was practically drooling but sat there on the couch un-moving. Tentatively tails began to eat, but as soon as he tasted the food he couldn't help himself. Sonic returned to the kitchen to prepare some coco, he loaded them with marshmallows. He grabbed a bag of cookies in his mouth and picked up the mugs and headed back to the hungry fox. He placed the mugs down on the counter, the kit looked up startled, too focused on the first proper meal in many months to see the blue hedgehog coming back into the room. Sonic smiled at him warmly.  
"is it good little bud, I’m not the greatest chef ya know"  
Sonic joked, Tails nodded enthusiastically, and set the dish back on the table. Sonic pushed the coco towards him, the chocolatey vapours making the fox's mouth water. He reached for the mug and watched how sonic dipped a cookie in before taking a bite.  
"it’s too hot to drink yet "  
Sonic smiled to the fox, pushing the open pack of cookies towards him. Tails took one and dipped it into the dark brown liquid hiding beneath the molten white goo. He took a bike and his eyes filled with joy. He had never in his life enjoyed something as tasty as this. Sonic looked on enjoying the delight playing across fox's features. Sonic handed him the cookies and got up to start the fire in the corner of the room. In the side of the trunk that housed the main entrance and living area of Sonic’s home, there was a small fireplace, the chimney was hollowed out of the tree and extended high up into the sky with the trunk. The fireplace itself was a big granite slab with a metal great on top of it. Sonic placed a few smaller pieces and then a big log onto the already smouldering embers. The room began to fill with the warm glow, hissing and crackling of an open fire. He then took a seat next to the fox cub on the couch.  
"th..thank you"  
Tails stuttered out, looking up nervously at the azure hedgehog who met his glance with a warm affectionate gentleness. Sonic smile widened further.  
"you don't need to thank me little bro, I'm just glad you're not out in that forest anymore "  
He said sincerely, placing his hand on top of his head and ruffling his scruffy bangs. Tails' eyes were heavy as he rested against sonic on the couch. Sonic took a sip of his coco. He could feel the kit's head already resting against his solder.  
"woah there bud, you still haven't tried the coco"  
Tails eyes drifted back open remembering his, now cooled, drink. He sat up and bought the mug to his lips and sipped. Once again, he was tasting the tastiest thing he'd ever eaten (tasted? No ? to much) . The molten marshmallow goo and chocolatey goodness mixed in his mouth. Sonic slipped away to fetch two big blankets for the kit and a pillow. He threw the blanket over the young fox who giggled in amusement as he was enveloped by the soft fabric. He fought to find a way out to reveal sonic munching on a cookie and drinking the rest of his coco. Tails followed suit and downed the rest of the sweat creamy beverage. He had never, in his life, been this warm. Tails thought before his eye lids dropped and he lay down. His head resting on Sonic's leg. Sonic placed a hand on Tails’ head and stroked his fur slowly. After the fox was asleep sonic looked down fondly to see that Tails had slipped a thumb into his mouth. His breaths had slowed down and the anxiety on his face had relaxed. Sonic skill fully swapped his leg out for a big soft pillow without waking the kit. He then proceeded to make sure he was all tucked in before making his way to his room, turning on his way out to make sure the fox was still sleeping peacefully. he was.  
"good night... Tails"  
sonic whispered before closing the door behind him.  
It was about 3 in the morning when sonic was jolted awake. There was a loud boom of thunder followed by a terrified squeal from the other room. Sonic jumped up and was there in a flash. He saw a trembling ball on the couch, hidden underneath the blankets. Sonic could just about make out the outline of the kit’s ears pulled back in fear underneath the covers. He glanced at the fireplace; only smouldering embers remained making it fairly dark inside the room. The wind was howling outside and causing the whole structure of the house to creek back and forth as the tree swayed. Just then another bolt sounded almost shaking the house. Another terrified sob escaped the kit's lips. Tails felt a weight next to him on the couch, and a reassuring hand rested across his back.

"you don't need to be scared, it’s only a storm buddy"  
Sonic tried to be as reassuring as he could, but he knew these sorts of fears didn’t disappear overnight. Sonic could feel the kit sometimes violently shake under the touch of his hand.  
"tell you what, why don't you come sleep in my bed?"  
Sonic asked gently. The fox peered out slowly from his covers , his eyes and cheeks wet with tears. Sonic scooped him up into his arms again, still wrapped in the blankets.  
"You know I even kind of like storms, at least when I’m here anyway. Because I know it’s safe here. There's something sorta cosy about it you know?"  
Sonic gave the kit a reassuring squeeze, the look on his face suggested he didn’t know. He tried to string out some words, but only broken sounds came, he was still trembling and flinching with each flash. Sonic didn’t like to think of what sort of living condition could lead the fox to be this afraid of a storm. He placed the kit down in his bed. He then went into another room and came back with an old book of bedtime stories. He had been given them by his uncle Chuck, apparently, they had been his parents. He never met his parents though, only his uncle Chuck, and he seldom talked about them. He started to read the story aloud, the story was about a brave unicorn who against all odds, crossed the sea on a boat made of seaweed and bamboo to find his way home to his mum and dad. Sonic did all the voices and spoke gently. Curled against him in bed, the fox kit slowly stopped trembling despite the ferocious storm raging outside. The kit was soon sleeping peacefully again snuggled against sonic, who had an arm resting around the kits back. Sonic couldn't help but notice the little fox was nothing but skin and bone. The storm was starting to settle and other than the howling winds and the gentle creek of the tree the only sound sonic could hear was the fox's peaceful snores. Sonic soon followed to the world of sleep, as he sat there, comforting the fox.


	2. Trip in the Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 brings more fluff ; I would love any feedback <3  
> A/N's in `` backtics

The next morning came and Sonic was woken by a direct beam of sunlight aligning perfectly with the gap in the curtains and his face. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head out of the beam. Tails was still asleep, a ball of fur laying snuggled up to his side. He slowly unpeeled himself and ran downstairs to prepare their breakfast. Sonic put bacon and eggs in a frying pan, and toast in the toaster. He usually prepared a morning cup of tea which he always drank at the observation room at the very top of the tree. He zoomed up there and sat down. It seemed to look out upon all mobius. To the south and all around them was the great forest of mobius. To the north a far way in the distance lay a great sea. To the east and south there were more trees and mountains but far to west lay eggman's factories. His gaze drifted over them, thick coils of black smoke staining the air. All to make more robots of death. Sonic thought darkly. But he took a breath and appreciated the majesty of the world around him. Then his keen ears heard the toast pop. When he got back down the ladder from the observation platform, he could hear yawning coming from his room. Good tails was up. Sonic plated up the breakfast, which had now finished cooking, and placed them on the counter in the living room. Tails could smell the food in the air, and it made him ravenous. He walked out to find sonic setting up the counter with two plates and two glasses of orange juice.  
"morning sleepy head"  
"morning sonic "  
The fox beamed back at him, Sonic smiled, last night he'd decided, he really did adore this fox. The fox took his seat next to Tails on the couch and sonic turned on the tv, he decided cartoons would be most appropriate. Tails and Sonic made quick work of their breakfast.  
"all right little buddy, I need to go out for my run "  
Sonic said, getting up, the fox looked afraid, as if he could ‘t anticipate what would happen next.  
"c..can i come?"  
he asked tentatively. Sonic shook his and gave an apologetic frown.  
"Sorry buddy, I got a long way to go ya know, and I can’t be super speedy if I’m too worried about you. So I need you to stay here for a little while so u know you’re safe"  
Sonic said, this seemed to resonate in the eyes of the fox, who slowly curled up on the couch accepting it.  
"I won’t be long little buddy, I promise"  
sonic said planting one last reassuring hand on the kits shoulder before heading out the door. In just 20 minutes, Sonic raced to the four corners of mobius. Enjoying the thrill of air through his quills. The speed was electrifying. Soon enough sonic was back at the door of his forest abode. He opened the door to see the kit sound asleep where he'd left him. He must be making up for lost time sonic thought to himself. Shutting the door behind himself caused the fox kits eyes to drift open again as he rubbed one sleepily. Sonic's heart swelled at the adorable sight before him.  
"What do you wanna do today, sleepy head?"  
Sonic asked Tails. Sonic was far too amused at the sight before him. The fox just stared back at him un-speaking. confusion written plainly across his features.  
"I got it, how bout I take you for a ride in my plane?"  
Sonic said, clicking his fingers as the idea occurred to him. The kit's eyes lit up at this. He nodded frantically, much to Sonic's delight. of-course Tails would think it’s cool, it’s my own plane. Sonic thought and showed tails the secret tunnel that led to the forest runway. From above it was invisible to all but those who knew exactly what to look for. Tails marvelled at the plane.  
"it’s called the tornado"  
"tor .. na . do"  
Tails repeated as he put a hand against the red fuselage. Sonic packed the plane as Tails looked over every inch of it. Sitting in the pilot’s seat and playing with the controls. Sonic's head popped up in-front of the cockpit window.  
"you ready to go little buddy?"  
Tails had excitement written clearly across his face. Sonic jumped into the cockpit and set the kit down on his lap. Tails was gonna get a front row seat on this flight. The fox studied everyone of Sonics movements as he aligned the plane with the runway and took off.  
"Wooow"  
Tails said wide eyed as they picked up above the treeline. The first time he had ever seen the world from such a height. He looked everywhere towards the mountains, the sea, the forests and then his eyes fell on eggman's fortress and gulped.  
"eggman"  
Sonic was startled but then he remembered this fox's parents were probably taken by him. Sonic felt a pang of guilt. He was unable to save everyone, eggman had been getting more and more resourceful by the year.  
"Don't worry little buddy, we aren’t going anywhere near there "  
He reassuringly pointed the plane away from the dark skies over his fortress, stained black by smoke and toxic gas. They headed instead towards the great mobian ocean. Tails had never seen the ocean.  
"wots that ?"  
He asked, pointing a finger out to the horizon.  
"that’s the sea little buddy, we're going there now"  
"wots the sea?"  
Sonic smiled, amused.  
"well you know what a puddle is don't you?"  
He asked the fox, who nodded.  
"The sea is the biggest puddle in the world"  
The fox looked back towards the hazy blue that stretched across the horizon.  
"wooow"  
Was all he could say. After an hour’s flight sonic touched down on a cliff overlooking a sandy beach. Tails nose twitched as he smelt the fresh salty air for the first time in his life. Air unpoised by eggman's mega factories in robo-tropolis. They found a tree by the edge of the cliff, sonic spread out a mat and they sat in the shade looking over the ocean. Tails' mind battled to understand how big the ocean was, it seemed to go on forever.  
"S ...sonic?"  
still a bit nervous, sonic worried. He gave a warm smile.  
"yea bud?"  
"how big is the sea"  
"oh very big, it would take us at least a day to fly over it in our plane"  
Tails eyes widened.  
"what's on the other side?"  
"another land, sort of like this one but bigger, there are trees taller than any skyscraper and caves deeper than any mine. There are also lots of strange and different plants and animals. And of course, the city of mobotropolis"  
Tails' imagination was set on fire as he imagined the world in its vastness. Sonic jumped up and unpacked a picnic he had made earlier. He set the food out Infront of them on the mat.  
"well dig in then"  
The fox looked surprised but very grateful. Sonic was sparing no effort to keep the kit fed. They ate chilli dogs and drank cool soda as the clouds drifted peacefully over them.  
"come on then buddy, I know a grove near here where we can get some fruit"  
Sonic led the fox to a grassy glade with apple and pear trees dotted around between grassy mounds and clear bubbling brooks. Sonic placed their now empty picnic basket on the ground and jumped up, swiping a pear from the canopy above them and placed it in the basket. What Tails did next surprised the hedgehog greatly. He braced himself and spun up his tails until they were just an orange-white blur that lifted off the ground. He grabbed a few of the nearest apples and pears and dropped them in the basket below. Sonic's jaw hit the ground.  
"WHA !? could you always do that?"  
sonic stared in amazement and disbelief, but with a smile formed at the end of his lips. Tails smiled sheepishly.  
"uh huh "  
He nodded. Sonic pulled the kit into a hug and ruffled his bangs.  
"you're really incredible little buddy"  
Tails felt puffed up from sonic praise and a big grin now across his face. Sonic speedily packed up everything back into the tornado. They climbed back in and took off in the direction of home. Just as they were leaving the ocean behind them Tails caught a glimpse of orange streaks of sunlight dancing across the shimmering expanse. His eyes were fixed on it, peeking over Sonic’s shoulder as the hedgehog flew the plane home.  
"wow"  
He said quietly, before turning to sit back down in Sonic's lap as they flew into the rising dark. They soon got back, and Tails was exhausted. Sonic lifted the sleepy kit out of the plane and took him inside. Sonic fixed them some supper and soon was tucking the little fox into bed. He was about to turn and leave when the sleepy foxes hand grabbed onto his wrist.  
"can u tell me a story?"  
The fox asked in a pleading tone. Sonic knew long before looking into those big blue eyes that he was unable to say no to any request the fox cub could make.  
"of course,"  
He smiled.  
"once upon a time, in a land far away. There was a hero like no other. A two tailed fox with all the bravery and cunning to make eggman quake in his boots..." `etc...`

Sonic began to tell tales of the fox's heroic feats and bottomless kindness despite all the hurt come to him. The fox fell asleep with a big smile across his face. Sonic smiled, I should make up my own stories more often, he thought. He tucked the kit in tight and made his way out the room whispering  
"nighty night Tailsy"  
before shutting the door behind him. Sonic lay on the couch and turned on the tv. Watched comedy chimp until he fell asleep.


	3. Night terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter here, I ain't really sure where to put the chapters but eh. Thankyou for reading

That night sonic woke up around 1 am and got himself a glass of water. He smiled fondly reliving the day they had just had. `I'll just go check on him` , sonic thought. He crept down the hallway and peered into the room only to have his heart drop to his stomach when he realised the fox kit wasn’t in his bed. Sonic rushed into the room switching on the lights.  
"Tails!?"  
"s ..s .son.. nic "  
Sonic could now hear the whimpering coming from under the bed, He got down on all fours and looked under the bed. Sure enough in a ball of blankets Tails was cowering under the bed.  
"Tails"  
sonic sighed in relief.  
"what ya doing under there buddy"  
"i...i had... a... a b..bad dream"  
came the shaky response.  
"ahw its ok now, come here buddy I can't fit under there"  
Sonic said reaching out his arms. Slowly the kit crawled out from under the bed into sonics open arms. He was trembling again, just what had this fox had been through?, it didn’t bare thinking about.  
"you're safe Tails"  
Sonic said slowly patting the kits back.  
"why didn’t you come get me if you were scared?"  
Sonic asked.  
"y..you were sleeping"  
"I don’t care if you wake me up silly"  
Sonic said, meeting the kits eyes and smiling,  
"if you're ever scared you can always come to me, and I’ll keep you safe"  
Sonic said, giving tails a soft smile as he cradled the trembling fox against himself. Tails was feeling a new emotion ealirly familiar, he felt… loved. it was an unusual sensation after being stripped of it so young.  
"I wuv you Sonic"  
Sonic smiled at that, giving the fox a gentle squeeze.  
"I love you too buddy"  
"story?"  
The kit asked, tilting his head backwards to look at sonic from his lap. The hedgehog had to laugh.  
"sure thing "  
Sonic continued the intrepid adventures of the dare daredevil, two-tailed fox, freedom fighter and his ragtag resistance. The fox once again was asleep peacefully on Sonic's lap. This was becoming a bit of a routine sonic thought. He didn’t mind of course. Just how many stories can I come up with in one night sonic smiled to himself impressed by his handy work.


	4. Amy baby sits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff; all fluff you see

After a week, the kit had started to open up a little more. He was less nervous in himself and more comfortable asking Sonic for stuff. The hedgehog couldn’t help but feel proud of himself, but mostly proud of Tails. He had gotten a few nights of much needed sleep and, much to sonics delight, was starting to look a little less fragile and starved. Sonic still told him a story every night, they could be about anything sonic was a well-travelled hedgehog. Eventually the day came when sonic received news that he was needed. Egg man had raided a village and left countless dead and wounded. He also made off with villagers for robotosizing. Sonic knew if he could get there in time, there was a chance some of them might still be ok. But he needed someone to take care of Tails because he had no idea how long he would be after entering Robotropolis. He considered his friends, sticks, knuckles, Amy. Sticks ...to crazy. knuckles ... can't take care of himself let alone another. Amy it would be then. He picked up the phone and dialled her number.  
"SONIC!"  
Came the pink hedgehog's voice as she answered the phone.  
"Yes, it’s me, look Amy could you come over really quick I’ll explain when u get here."  
"Sonic shouldn’t you be ya know, doing your thing, saving the day?"  
The pink hedgehog questioned; she had a point.  
"get over here quick then"  
came the cobalt hedgies reply.  
"Urgh !"  
came the pink hedgehogs exasperated reply as she hung up the phone.  
"hey Tails"  
Sonic called; Tails looked up from his book. His nose buried in one of uncle chucks old encyclopaedias"  
"someone’s coming over to the house, one of my friends . She’s going to take care of you while I take care of some business."  
Sonic said. He watched a worried frown cross Tails’ face.  
"don't worry little buddy, you know you can trust me. She’s lovely I promise"  
"ok sonic"  
"w...w…. will you come back?"  
tails asked, eyes wide.  
"of course, I’m coming back, I’m always gonna be here, so long as you need me"  
Sonic smiled, ruffling Tails’ bangs. Just then there was a knock at the door, Sonic zoomed out and grabbed Amy’s arm pulling her to the side.  
"Ok here's the deal, I found a little fox cub in the west forest, I think his parents were taken by eggman. You should have seen him Amy . He was on the brink of death. I've been looking after him but now I need you to look after him a while, Ok?"  
Sonic asked, foot tapping impatiently on the ground.  
"wha... jeez sonic OK."  
"great" sonic smiles, He whisked Amy through the door.  
"Amy, Tails, Tails, Amy"  
he said gesturing to each of them in turn.  
"i'll catch ya on the flip side little bro"  
Sonic said ruffling the fox's head goodbye on the way out. Tails had no idea what that meant. Amy had very little time to process the predicament Sonic had put her in. She looked down at the scrawny orange fox with big blue worried looking eyes. Her heart melted.  
"oh, my you're a sweetie aren’t you"  
She cooed, closing the door behind her. She sat down next to him on the couch.  
"hi, I’m Amy. what’s your name?"  
"umm, Tails"  
Came the fox’s unsure reply.  
"Tails, that’s sooo cute"  
She said, only now noticing the twin tails running around each side of him as he sat on the couch.  
"so, what do you like doing Tails"  
Amy asked, the fox thought.  
"I like flying in Sonics plane"  
"oh, Sonic’s taken you in the tornado?"  
The fox nodded enthusiastically.  
"where did he take you?"  
"we saw the sea"  
Tails said, spreading his arms out to each side of him to indicate its vastness.  
"Wow, I wish Sonic would take me to go see the ocean"  
Amy said sarcastically.  
"I know I’ll make you something to eat, look at you all skin and bone "  
Amy jumped up .  
"Sonic may be a better fighter than me, but there no way he’s a better cook"  
She said triumphantly.  
"sonic is a fighter"  
Amy regretted her choice of words immediately.  
"umm yea, nothing to worry about though"  
The fox seemed unsure but didn’t question any further. No need to worry the fox further by telling him Sonic was currently facing eggman himself. Amy disappeared into the kitchen and soon emerged again with plates full of food. Far more than the kit could ever possibly hope to eat. More food than the kit had ever seen.  
"woah"  
he said. As his eyes lit up.  
"eat up then"  
she beamed.

The day wore on Amy noticed that Tails was becoming progressively more worried. It was written across his features clear as day. Amy couldn’t help but feel terrible for the fox, after hearing Sonic's brief recollection.  
"don’t worry Tails, he’s coming back. Sonic always goes off like this but he always comes back when we need him"  
She said, Tails looked down in his lap.  
"I…I miss him"  
Amy’s heart ached for the young fox.  
"I tell ya what"  
She said, reaching into her bag she produces so card and colouring pencils.  
"why don't you make him a card for when he comes back."  
"what are these?"  
Tails asked, picking up the pencils.  
"there pencils, you draw with them. Like this see"  
She showed the kit how to hold the pencil.  
"why am I not surprised sonic doesn’t have a single pencil in this place"  
She sighed. Tails was a quick learner and soon began work on the card for sonic. He spent a long time on it, colouring in all the spaces while Amy went and cleaned Sonic's messy kitchen, tutting the whole time. She also took the opportunity to snoop around the hedgehog’s home. Not that she hadn’t seen it enough times before. As she made her way back through to the living room the sight of Tails asleep hunched over the card he was drawing made her smile. But when she saw the card Tails had drawn, she was almost overcome with the cuteness of it all. A big smile made its way onto her face as she tucked the fox into bed and then headed to bed herself.  
The next day came and still not a sign of sonic. The fox's agitation was becoming more apparent, but Amy was always there to offer reassurance. And of course keep him overfed and safe. Not too much later that day sonic sauntered back into his home, smiling at Amy who was sitting reading a magazine as Tails watched tv.  
“well well, that was an astounding success, as per usual”  
Sonic bragged, catching the pairs attention.  
"SONIC!"  
Tails shouted, running up and flinging his arms up at the hedgehog who promptly swooped him up and held him against his chest. Tails resented his chin on Sonic’s shoulder, grinning.  
"hey little buddy, missed you"  
He said to the fox.  
"I miss you too sonic "

"AWWWWWWH who knew you were such a softie Sonic"  
Amy said, absorbing the scene. Once again feeling overcome by the sweetness she was witnessing. This earned a rare blush from the blue hedgehog.  
"thanks for looking out for him Ames"  
sonic smiled appreciatively.  
"oh any time, he's simply delightful"  
"isn't he just"  
Sonic agreed. Tails looked down shyly at the attention and praise from the older hedgehogs.  
"any way how was your mission, you got back soon enough"  
"piece of cake"  
Sonic smiled. Eggman hadn’t stood a chance. He even managed to save all the civilians and whisk them back to their village. All in a day’s work for sonic the hedgehog.  
"hey Tails, do you want to give Sonic your card now?"  
Amy asked the now happy fox. He nodded his head somewhat apprehensively. Sonic placed him down on the ground and he ran over to the counter where his card was. He handed it to sonic. Tears pricked Sonic's eyes when he saw his card. It was a crudely drawn sunset over the ocean, from a cliff. with a blue spikey ball of fuzz holding hands with a fluffy orange ball of fuzz. Tails' face showed concern at Sonic's reaction.  
"did I do bad?"  
He asked worried. Sonic shook his head picking Tails up again.  
"no Tails, I love it. I’m gonna put it right on the fridge"  
Sonic said, moving a fridge magnet over the corner or the card and eliciting a huge smile from Tails.  
"Awh Sonic this is too sweet, it's making me feel nauseous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry before Sonic. oh and by the way Tails, you can keep the pencils, a little present for you"  
"thank you Amy"  
The kit replied from Sonic's arms. As night drew in Amy departed and Sonic got to read Tails another instalment of his favourite bedtime story. The fox slept peacefully that night, spending the whole night in Sonic's arms as they lay on the couch. Sonic being too tired to go to bed properly.


	5. birthday fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someones special day (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Weeks turned into months and the now well-fed Tails had the energy to grow properly. Much to Sonic's delight he soon began to shoot up. Sonic marked his height with a notch against the wall for prosperity's sake. The time came and it was the kit's birthday. Sonic didn’t know his actual birthday so he decided to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of finding that scared, shivering, emaciated fox cub on the side of the road. Tails probably had never had a birthday before, not one he could remember at least. So sonic would make sure this once was extra special. Sonic had told Amy, who was coming over with sticks and knuckles. Sonic had also invited vanilla and Cream. Cream was around the same age as Tails, Sonic guessed, so he thought maybe they could play some games together. Vanilla and cream came over early, partly so Tails and Cream could get to know each other but mostly so sonic could have some help preparing the party food. Vanilla and Sonic stood in Sonic's small kitchen cutting up carrot sticks, baking a cake, making mini chili-dog bites etc. Sonic poked his head through to the living room where he saw Tails crouching beneath the counter, hand over his mouth, as cream searched the house for him.  
"how are they getting along?"  
Vanilla asked,  
"playing hide and seek it looks like"  
Sonic answered, putting a pizza into the oven. After half an hour had passed there was a knock on the door.  
"that will be Amy"  
Sonic swung the door open to reveal Sticks , Kucks and Amy standing there with smiles and gifts.  
"hey gang, come on in"  
Sonic got some extra chairs out in a flash so everyone was seated.  
"so, what should we do first?"  
Sonic asked. knuckles was the first to reply.  
"food?"  
Everyone had to agree. Sonic and cream brought out a wide array of snacks and treats. Cream and Tails ate while watching cartoons while the others sat around the table talking about the most recent developments from the front line, or the latest met burger special. After they were done eating, Sonic zipped off into the kitchen and bought out the cake that he and hidden earlier. He placed 4 candles on the top and lit them. He made his way through to the other room just as Vanilla dimmed the lights.  
Sonic began,

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you"  
Everyone else soon joined in.  
"happy birthday to Taaaiillls, haaaappy birthday to you"  
The fox eagerly blew out the candles with a big smile on his face as he looked around at everyone clapping and cheering. Sonic cut up the cake and dished it out to everyone. Home baked by Sonic and Vanilla earlier that day.  
"Well then are you gonna open your presents little buddy?"  
Sonic said, presenting him with the gifts. Placing them on the carpet In Front of him.  
"ok"  
Tails picked up a cuboid shaped present in shiny wrapping paper. He, not without difficulty, tore into it . It was a huge encyclopaedia with lots of pictures and diagrams. Sonic had noticed how much the kit had enjoyed looking through his uncle's old one, and Sonic knew he sure as hell couldn't teach him anything.  
"t...thank you Sonic"  
Tails was already starting to tear up, such emotions were unusual for the fox. The others looked on unable to keep the smiles off their faces as they each handed their present to the very grateful fox.  
"This ones from Sticks "  
Sonic said, passing him another. The fox tore into it to reveal a chemistry set. Sonic didn’t know much chemistry, but a quick glance over the back cover revealed a plethora of warning labels.  
"sticks !? don’t you think he’s a little young for something like this? "  
Sonic asked the incredulous badger.  
"As a matter of I fact I don't "  
Came her short response. A look at tails face scanning over the box showed he was clearly very interested. Knuckles handed him his present next. The fox tore through the wrapping paper to reveal flatpack cardboard boxes.  
"I thought you could make a den"  
he offered as an explanation.  
"I’m surprised, that’s actually a great idea knuckles, who doesn’t love a den"  
Sonic said.  
"Thank you Sticks, Thank you knuckles"  
"here this one’s from Amy"  
Sonic handed him another present. Inside was a selection of arts and crafts with a thick pad of paper.  
"thank you Amy"  
The fox began sobbing quietly, wiping his eyes with his wrist.  
"thank you everyone, i...i don’t know why you're so kind thankyou"  
came the fox’s barely audible voice. Vanilla leaned over to sonic and whispered in his ear.  
"certainly a polite young fox you've raised "  
she joked, causing sonic to blush.  
"I really didn’t do anything, it’s all him"  
He smiled. Oh, how proud he was of his little fox, running over to give him a reassuring pat on the back. After presents and cake Sonic and Knuckles helped Cream and Tails build the best cardboard fort imaginable. Complete with drawbridge, tunnels, secret snacks store and cartoon viewing area. Sonic smiled lovingly as he peered through one of the cardboard cut-out windows. Cream and Tails were asleep in the fort surrounded by junk food wrappers, with the tv still on In Front of them. The evening came to an end and vanilla took the sleeping cream home. Kucks, Amy and Sticks all left too, leaving a sleepy fox in his cardboard fort. Tails crawled out of the fort towards Sonic's feet. He got up and reached his arms up to Sonic in a way that instinctively meant ` hug please ` , Sonic bent down and picked him up into a big hug.  
"I’m so proud of you little buddy, you've come so far already"  
Tails said, resting his head on Sonic's shoulder closing his eyes.  
"thank you Sonic, you’re the best person ever "  
Tails said, snuggling into sonic.  
"don’t I know it"  
Sonic smirked. He took the kit to his bed and tucked him in. He then sat next to him and began that night's story. Soon enough the fox was sleeping peacefully with a smile across his face. Sonic brushed the bangs out of the sleeping tails face to get a better look at the precious ball of fluff lying there , thumb in mouth. Sonic placed a gentle kiss on the kit's sleeping forehead.  
"goodnight, and sweet dreams my little fox"

The next day Sonic decided he was going to teach Tails how to make chili dogs, the best meal on mobius. He went to the fox's room and peaked his head through the door. There was his little fox sleeping peacefully. Sonic stood over him taking in the serenity in his features. A far cry from the night he found him. He'd already grown so much. Sonic's heart melted as he watched the kit's blurry eyes blink open and a wide yawn escape his lips.  
"morning sleepy head "  
The bed head kitsune smiled at the hedgehog.  
"good morning sonic"  
"I was thinking I would show you how to cook today?"  
The kit nodded enthusiastically, up for doing anything, so long as it was with Sonic.  
Come on then "  
Sonic smirked, the kit followed the hedgehog to the kitchen. Sonic, at lighting fast speed cut up vegetables. He lifted tails up to the counter and put a wok on the hob.  
"do you wanna stir for me?"  
Tails again , nodded enthusiastically. A wonderful aroma soon began to fill the kitchen as Tails watched in fascination. Sonic added ingredient after ingredient into the pot and Tails stirred it in. Sometimes sonic would disappear and reappear in a flash of blue, holding something new.  
Sonic was just washing the knives in the sink when he heard a squeak from the fox . His head snapped round to see a tearing eyes fox clutching his hand.  
"s...sorry"  
he whimpered, Sonic scooped Tails up off the counter and the fox instinctively latched on.  
"What are you sorry for silly, what happened?"  
"I... I touched the p...pan"  
The fox said, clutching his hand in pain. Sonic made him put it under cold running water and keep it there.  
" it was my fault I should have warned you. I’m sorry"  
Sonic said, mentally scolding himself.  
"i ...it's not your fault Sonic"  
Tails said as the cool water began to bring relief to his hand. After a while sonic bought Tails' hand, out the water and inspected it. It wasn’t badly burned. He placed a get better kiss on it.  
"feel any better?"  
"yes "  
He set the kit down on the floor and plated them both up some chili dogs. Tails ran through and jumped on the couch switching the tv over to the cartoon channel. They hungrily ate down their breakfast of chili dogs.  
"so, buddy, what do you want to do today?"  
Sonic asked the kit. Tails thought for a moment before his eyes went wide.  
"Can we go on plane?"  
He asked, sonic chucked.  
"of course we can Tails, I’ll get her ready to fly"  
The Fox was very pleased with this development. His favourite thing to do was sit on sonics lap as they flew the tornado. Soon enough they were in the air and tails was mesmerised by the endless horizon and the scene of adventure that seemed to ignite his spirit.  
"Where to Captain Tails?"  
Sonic asked, Tails giggled, he pointed a finger towards the mountains and Sonic maneuvered the stick into position. After a pleasant hours flight they were circling the first of the mountains looking for a safe spot to land. They found a suitable spot to land and Sonic aligned the plane up to take it in.  
"here press that button"  
Sonic pointed at a button with two little wheels on it. Tails pressed it and there was a mechanical wuur as the landing gear went down. tails smiled.  
"I wish I could fly a plane "  
He told Sonic. Sonic smiled.  
"Some day when you're old enough I’ll teach you to fly to tornado little buddy. Then you can fly me about the place"  
Tails grinned ear to ear.  
"Really Sonic, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"  
Sonic smiled as he took the tornado in for a smooth landing. Sonic and Tails spent an hour or two collecting different fruits from the plants that grew round here. They were picking beige berries when Tails flew up in the air much higher than Sonic was comfortable with.  
{ beige is the correct spelling of bage, who knew! Anyway, it’s clapped and I don’t approve}  
"TAILS!"  
he shouted; this startled the fox he momentarily forgot to spin his tails, he fell a short way but in a flash he was in Sonic's arms.  
"s..sorry Sonic, did I do something bad"  
Sonic sighed "… no"  
mentally cursing himself.  
"I’m sorry Tails I’ve just never seen you go that high before, you scared me. and then I threw you off my shouting your name. I'm sorry tails.”  
Tails wrapped an arm Sonic’s neck hugging him.  
"no need to be sorry silly"  
he said, mimicking the hedgehogs earlier words. Sonic smiled.  
"I guess I gotta learn to trust you a bit more"  
After collecting their fruit, they made their way back to the forest where they lived. Sonic made beige berry pie; a recipe Sticks had given him. They ate it In Front of a sci-fi film Sonic had discovered, Tails also had a deep fascination with space and it captivated him. Soon enough the film ended and Tails was asleep nestled against his leg, just like the night he'd found him. He still had beige berry jam around his mouth, Sonic observed adoringly. He hadn't the heart to move the kit and instead rested a hand gently on the kit's head, then fell asleep himself.


	6. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my attempt at angst/drama

More time passed and the fox grew and grew. every year Sonic would cut a new notch out of the wall at Tails' height, then mark off the date. Tails still had the occasional nightmare, where he could only be calmed with Sonics gentle touch, but these had grown infrequent. He was still afraid of lightning though. Sonic wondered if he'd ever get over that fear. Over time the fox seemed to learn more and more. When his birthday came around, he always asked Sonic for more books or a specific component or tool. Sonic would try his best to help the fox with his inventions, but they soon grew in complexity to the point they were far beyond the hedgehog’s comprehension.  
Sonic was sitting on the couch when the orange-yellow fox came running in.  
"Sonic look at this "  
He said holding up a small watch like device to Sonic as Tails’ tails gently twirled behind him. Sonic picked up the device and examined it.  
"What's it do little buddy?"  
"it's a communicator, I made it out of some old radios we had lying around , look I’ve got one to"  
Tails held up his wrist to show sonic the yellow communicator, Sonics was blue. Tails pressed a button on the dial and spoke into it.  
"Hello Sonic, hello Sonic, do you copy?"  
He both heard Tails voice from Tails and from the communicator he had just been given. He sat there staring incredulously for a moment before pressing his own communicator.  
"this is Sonic copy"  
Sure enough he heard his voice on Tails’ communicator.  
"wow tails, that’s amazing where did you learn how to do that?"  
Tails grinned sheepishly.  
"mostly by trial and error"  
Sonic was simply astonished.  
"anyway, would you help me test the range?"  
At least that was something sonic could do.  
"sure thing Tails"  
Tails ran up to the lookout at the top of their tree house while sonic waited at the bottom of the tree , ready to run.  
*static*  
"come in sonic, do you hear me? over"  
*static*  
"I hear ya loud and clear"  
*static*  
"ok sonic , I’ll go ‘ahhhh’ and when I start to break up, stop "  
*static*  
"go it"  
*static*  
"ahhhhhhhh..."  
*static*  
"come in Tails, you're starting to break up here "  
*static*  
"3 miles. Ok sonic you can come back now"  
In a flash sonic was back.  
"three miles, that’s insane tails. How did you make these, and how did you know how far away I was anyway?"

"old radios, and I equipped each one with a homing beacon as well so we can always find each other"

"Tails this is amazing, can you build more of them, the gang would love them "  
Tails grinned puffed up from Sonics praise.  
"you really think so, there no trouble to make"  
"yea Tails, these would definitely come in handy"  
"ok!"  
Tails got to work on 3 more communicators for Sticks, knucks and Amy. The time came when sonic was needed once again for an extended mission. Over the year’s Tails had been left in the care of Amy or Vanilla or more and more recently being left to look after himself. He knew that the hedgehog was part of the resistance against eggman. One could even say its leader. He would love nothing more than to fight alongside Sonic as equals in the struggle against Eggman's totalitarian regime. But Soinc was very protective of the young kit and would never let him accompany Sonic to Robotopolis. Sometimes Sonic would leave for days at a time and every time no one would worry except the orange fox kit. He would spend hours each night looking for Sonic through the telescope in the observation platform. Scanning over every inch of Robotropolis that was visible to them. Very rarely Tails would catch a flash a blue followed by distant explosions. It was on one such occasion that he saw it. He could see Sonic in the distance. A blue blur speeding around Robotropolis leaving destruction in his wake. There were huge cylindrical structures stretching high into the sky made of sheet metal. The Robotosizers, he shuddered. Sonic destroyed one after another until on the last one the whole structure exploded and sent the hedgehog flying high into the air. Tails watched on in horror as his eyes followed the limp form of Sonic the hedgehog as it impact the ground below. He had made a crater, and was no longer visible.  
"SONIC!!"  
The kit , filled with panic, leapt out the tree and flew as fast as he could to the spot where he saw the hedgehog land, his communicator beeping as he got closer.

... sonics perspective ...

Sonic was sick of it, eggman had been rebuilding his Robotcizers faster and faster as the weeks went by and the hedgehog had finally decided to try and destroy all of them in one go. It was proving to be a piece of cake. They were delicate things when he was spin dashing. But on that last one in a fraction of a second, he had realised something was wrong.  
"a trap"  
he'd said, as he realised the building was empty save for a large bomb, the shockwave was of which, already spreading around him. He was catapulted into the sky; it knocked the wind out of him and maybe broke a few ribs. He landed in the snow which at least put out his singed fur. The cold snow eased the pain in his body. He could see the white clouds above melding in with the sonic shaped, hole in the snow. He felt himself become lightheaded and extremely tired. He shut his eyes.  
`huh, maybe this is it`  
He thought as he felt snow slowly land on his face from above.  
"SONIC"  
That’s when he saw it, a most beautiful sight. The foxes deathly worried face looming above him looking down. His tails drifted about behind him.  
"T…Tails, what?!"

...perspectives merge ...

The fox grabbed hold of sonic and lifted him into the air which was no small effort on the Tails' part. Sonic was astonished, Tails could fly him into the air?! When did he get so strong? Tails holding with both hands sonics single outstretched hands as the rest of the hedgehog’s body went limp. He flew home as fast as he could, leaving a trail of blood drops on the ground below. Tails flew him all the way back to their forest home and set him down outside. Sonic seemed to be asleep but opened his eyes when the concerned fox crouched over his face .  
"wake up sonic, please wake up"  
He cried, tears falling onto sonic. Horrible memories of his parents' lifeless bodies came back to him. Sonic opened his eyes.  
"hey little buddy, don’t worry I’m not going anywhere"  
Just then Amy ran over to investigate the scene unfolding that she had stumbled upon.  
"Sonic? Tails ? what’s going on"  
"He's hurt Amy "  
Tails practically wailed; he’d never seen his hero in such a state before. He remembered the look on Sonic's face when he had found him.  
"I’m not that hurt"  
Sonic complained, while wincing at the pain in his chest. Amy helped Tails carry Sonic inside and lay him down on the couch.  
"I’ll call doctor quack"  
Amy said excusing herself to the kitchen. Tails stood over Sonic looking horrified at the sight of Sonic's blood. Tears filled his eyes.  
"hey now little buddy I’ll be ok, here parse me that tea cloth"  
Tails ran and got the tea cloth and proceeded to press it against Sonic's bleeding wound. Sonic gasped from the pain, but it seemed to help his breathing. Amy came back through to the living room.  
"he's on his way, Sonic what the hell were you thinking!?"  
Amy questioned crossing her arms.  
"He's been getting more aggressive Amy you know that, I should have known it would be a trap"  
Sonic grimaced. Doctor quack arrived not too long after and proceeded to give sonic a thorough examination as Tails and Amy watched on helpless. Dr quack skilfully cleaned and sutured each wound and gave sonic some pain killers.  
"thanks doc, I owe ya one"  
Sonic smiled, swallowing the pills.  
"any time Sonic, without out you we have no hope "  
Sonic smiled sheepishly; Tails watched on. He had questions about eggman, but Sonic never seemed to like to talk about it. He knew Sonic was involved with foiling eggman's evil plots. He did not know that eggman was something of an arch nemesis.  
"I would say you need at least a week’s bedrest, but knowing you Sonic you'll be up and about in half that time"  
Dr quack smiled as he made his leave. Sonic's eyes looked from the closing door, to Amy’s crossed arms, to Tails’ watery eyes.  
"what am I gonna do with you"  
He said, resting a hand on the fox's head.  
"Sonic why don't you tell me anything?"  
Tails asked, challenging Sonics gaze.  
"What do you mean little buddy, I tell you everything"  
Though it made tails feel warm inside to hear that, he knew it wasn’t true.  
"why can't I come with you Sonic, I can help"  
The fox asked, cutting to the chase. The hedgehog put on his best stern tone.  
"No Tails, something could happened to you"  
Sonic paused, closing his eyes. It didn’t bare thinking about.  
"I couldn't live with myself afterwards"  
Sonic finished. Tails wasn't going to take that.  
"I’m not a little kid any more sonic, I can help. I did today"  
The fox was very insistent. Sonic smiled reliving the foxes heroic rescue, maybe all those bedtime stories were a bad idea.  
"I know Tails, and you saved my life. But I can't put you in harm's way. I’m always going to keep you safe"  
Sonic tried to explain, wiping a tear from the fox's cheek. Amy chimed in.  
"I dunno sonic, kinda unfair. If you and tails are gonna be equals he should fight alongside you like the rest of us."  
Sonic's eyes narrowed at the pink hedgehog.  
"yea!"  
Tails agreed. Sonic could see he’d lost this argument and cursed Amy under his breath.  
“what was that Sonic?”  
`damn that hedgehog, she’s got ears like a bat`  
"When he’s older, MABEY"  
Sonic insisted, now pouting.  
"You really mean that sonic? you'll let me come with you?"  
Tails asked the hedgehog, wide eyed. Sonic sighed.  
"Tell you what when I’m better I’ll teach you to fly the tornado"  
Sonic said, trying to win the fox back over to his side. His ploy failed as tails nervously scratched his ear.  
"a…about that, I’m sorry Sonic, I already learnt. you weren’t here and I tried to look for you so I kinda figured it out"  
Sonic looked defeated, he had been looking forward to teaching Tails the ins and outs of the tornado. Amy laughed.  
"oh, they grow up so fast don’t they sonic!"  
She continued to laugh. The day drew on and Sonic watched tv as Tails made him sandwiches and bought him juice. At first Sonic protested insisting he could get it himself, but the grimace of pain on Sonic's face was too much for Tails and he made Sonic stay put. Eventually the sun was low in the sky and Amy left, enjoying the pair's antics and promising to come back soon to check up on them. Tails got up and put on their favourite film, attack of cyborg space bugs 2.  
"great choice"  
Sonic smiled from the couch; the fox then disappeared into the kitchen.  
"what? you're not gonna come watch?"  
Sonic questioned from the other room, Tails poked his head out from the kitchen and looked at the hedgehog with a nervous grin.  
"I was gonna cook dinner tonight, since you’re injured. Just stay right there Sonic I got this"  
"Are ya sure buddy, I don-"  
Tails cut him off.  
"Soooonic please. How many times have you cooked for me? let me do this"  
"ok bro"  
Sonic said holding his hands up in defeat. He was worried the kit would burn himself, but if he could fly a plane sonic reasoned he could use a cooker. Tails got to work making what he knew was Sonic's favourite. The chili aroma soon filled the house and the hedgehog knew undoubtedly what he was making.  
"Smells delicious Tails"  
He called out from the couch. In the kitchen this put a big smile on Tails' face.  
"it’s almost ready Sonic"  
He replied. Not long after that Tails bought plate after plate of chili dogs through and placed them on the counter Infront of Sonic.  
"wow, are we feeding an army?"  
Sonic joked, Tails scratched his ear and smiled awkwardly.  
"Well you gotta eat lots if you're gonna regain your strength"  
Sonic chucked  
"I'm fine Tails, really. Are you gonna have some too? you're still a growing kit after all"  
The fox nodded eagerly.  
"good"  
Tails joined him on the couch and the two munched down their supper. Sonic was surprised at how good a cook tails had become  
"Tails, there delicious"  
He said, licking his fingers.  
"I followed your recipe Sonic "  
The fox smiled. Sonic pulled Tails against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.  
"I’m so proud of you Tails"  
Sonic said, eyes beginning to water. The fox wrapped his arms around the hedgehog to return the hug.  
"sooonicc you're embarrassing me"  
The kit complained but Sonic couldn’t care less. This fox had created numerous inventions out of old junk, learned to fly his plane by himself, and just saved the hedgehog from the brink of death.  
"I don't know how you learned to do all those things; I was really looking forward to teaching you to fly the tornado though"  
Sonic muttered, holding the fox tight.  
"You did teach me Sonic, all those times you took me flying. I got to see exactly what you did. How you moved the stick and how plane handles"  
Tails responded, giving the hedgehog a sly smile. Sonic smiled, that had cheered him up.  
"you're my hero Sonic, you taught me everything I know "  
The kit replied. He saw how his words bought a smile to the tired hedgehogs’ lips.  
"I dunno about everything, I know I never taught you to make fancy gizmos like this"  
Sonic said, gesturing to the assortment of inventions littering their shared home. The fox giggled.  
"well maybe not `Everything` "  
"Taking you in was the best thing I’ve ever done Tails, I feel so lucky to have found you"  
Sonic said, adoring his fox. Tails laughed.  
"well that’s funny, because I can easily say that you rescuing me was the best thing that ever happened to me”  
This time Sonic was crying, though he hid it well, the fox knew.  
"I luv ya Tails"  
Sonic said in a quiet voice. Tails just beamed back smiling humours at the hedgehog he had wrapped around his finger.  
"I love you too Sonic "  
He said, nuzzling into the hedgies shoulder. The two fell asleep on the couch Infront of the tv. Tails woke up that night and saw sonic holding him protectively as he slept.  
"I guess I’m not getting to my own bed tonight"  
he murmured tenderly at the sleeping hedgehog. Tails Looks at his cobalt companions sleeping peaceful face. There was a smile on his lips.  
"I guess you're having a nice dream."  
he smiled.


	7. taking care of sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tables turned? roles revered ?

The next day Tails could tell that not going on his morning run was driving Sonic crazy. He woke up still in Sonic's arms, with the tv on Infront of them.  
"Morning ya fluff ball"  
Tails smiled lovingly.  
“What do you wanna do today Sonic?”  
"what can I do"  
he said gesturing to his still healing wounds with a frown on his face.  
"I can entertain you"  
The fox smiled eagerly, a mischievous smirk crossed the hedgehog's face.  
"dance for me"  
this startled the fox but, much to sonics amusement, tails got up and shyly began to ‘dance’.  
"stop stop, you're making me feel bad"  
Sonic said clutching his stomach as his laughing hurt his wounds.  
“Tails buddy, if I asked you to jump off a cliff would you do it?"  
Sonic asked, looking curious. The fox's confused face considered the question a moment.  
"well I can fly sooo, yea!"  
"ooh boy"  
Sonic shook his head laughing to himself.  
"What else do you want to do then?"  
The kit asked.  
"oh, I dunno"  
Sonic said, scratching the fox behind the ear, causing the fox's eyes glazed over and his leg to twitch involuntarily, all to Sonic's amusement. He snapped out of it.  
"Soonic! stop that"  
The fox said, blushing.  
"Hahaha"  
"here I’ll decide for you"  
The fox got up and switched on the tv, putting in one of sonic's favourite games, he then thrust a controller into sonic hands.  
"I’ll make you breakfast"  
He said before walking into the kitchen. The fox made chili dogs, knowing that sonic would be secretly disappointed with anything else. He carried them back through to Sonic and placed them on the counter.  
"oh, yay chilidogs"  
"what else do you eat"  
The fox said, smiling. Sonic grinned and began to munch down the food. Just then Amy knocked on the door and Tails let her in.  
"Hi Tails, I hope Sonic isn't driving you crazy"  
She joked, Sonic looked mock offended.  
"oh, come ooon "  
He replied.  
"no, it's been fine, I just made him chilidogs if you want some?"  
The kit smiled back enthusiastically, feeling proud he was able to be of use.  
"chili dogs? No I’m alright.... sonic when are you going to diversify your diet. Just because you want to eat nothing but chilidogs doesn’t mean Tails wants to"  
She said disapprovingly.  
"I’ll have you know chilidogs contain everything you need to live. If you have water of course"  
Amy looked unconvinced,  
"he's right actually, between the vitamins from the vegetables, and the protein from the meat, you probably could live on chili dogs indefinitely "  
Tails concluded much to Amy’s scorn.  
"see. Tails agrees with me and he’s a super genius."  
Tails, blushing from sonics praise, snapped  
"just because you can doesn’t mean you should"  
He amended. This seemed to take the wind out of Sonics sails.  
"Exactly!"  
Amy chimed, agreeing with Tails. Sonic pouted, crossing his arms.  
"whose side are u on anyway?"  
Sonic grumbled under his breath  
"What was that? "  
Amy asked, narrowing her eyes at the hedgehog.  
"NOTHING"  
He smiled.  
"it's settled, I’m taking Tails to teach him how to cook properly"  
"you can't take my fox; besides I’m already teaching him how to cook!"  
"guuuuyss"  
Tails complained. Looking between the arguing hedgehogs.  
"I … can cook"  
Tails said, bringing his hands together, Sonic silently un-paused his game and continued playing.  
"Amy, I have something for you"  
The kit smiled, and ran off to collect the pink hedgehogs, pink communicator.  
"with this we can always stay in contact wherever we are."  
The pink hedgehog slipped the communicator onto her wrist and admired it.  
"Ooh that’s impressive tails"  
"I know isn't it, he made it all by himself"  
Sonic cooed from the couch. Amy rolled her eyes.  
"obviously"  
She muttered under her breath.  
"Well then I guess I’ll leave you two to get on with it"  
Amy sighed, leaving the house. Sonic turned off his game and lay down on the couch. He felt tired. The fox's concerned gaze fell on the hedgehog. He crept over and nudged the sleeping hedgehogs’ arm.  
"y... you all right Sonic?"  
He asked. Sonic smiled.  
"of course, buddy, I’m just feeling a little feint"  
This only made the fox worry further. He placed his hand on Sonic's forehead. The hedgehog was warm to the touch.  
"Sonic you're sick"  
he complained.  
"I never get sick little buddy"  
Sonic said, unconvincingly Tails thought.  
"You must have gotten sick from being so weak in the snow. If I was a little faster the-"  
Sonic opened his eyes and put a finger on the fox's lips to silence him.  
"it's not your fault Tails, so don’t go blaming yourself ok"  
The fox nodded in acceptance. Instead he insisted that the hedgehog get some sleep. It didn’t take the hedgehog long to oblige. Sonic slept for a few hours then woke up to see the fox curled up at his feet. The sight made his heart swell. He shifted his legs off the couch giving the kit some space. Why was it so cold, he shivered. Trying to get up he felt a shooting pain wrench through his ribcage, making his quills stand on end and causing him to gasp. This woke the fox.  
"Sonic! sit back down you're hurt."  
The fox said, gently pulling the hedgehog back onto the couch.  
"I’ll get anything for you"  
The fox said instantly.  
"I feel bad making you do every little thing buddy"  
"but you've done everything for me since I was little, please I wanna be helpful"  
Sonic chuckled.  
"Could you get me a glass of water Tails?"  
The fox ran off to the kitchen and returned with the glass, handing it to sonic.  
"Thanks foxy"  
Tails put a hand on Sonic's forehead again, this time he felt cold and sweaty.  
"you're cold sonic"  
"I’m fine honestly"  
Sonic tried to sound reassuring but the fox ran off again unconvinced. He came back with blankets and dumped them on sonic. By the time sonic had poked his head above the blankets Tails was already in the kitchen filling a basin with warm water.  
He came back into the living room struggling with the steaming basin, placing at sonic's feet.  
"what’s that for?"  
The fox removed sonics shoes and socks and placed his feet into the warm water.  
"o...oh"  
Sonic uttered. The water soothed his worn feet and warmed him.  
"Are you hungry Sonic?"  
The hedgehog’s ears perked up, he smiled.  
"sure, little buddy"  
The fox smiled and went through to the kitchen and prepared a bowl of chicken soup he’d made earlier. He placed the bowl on a plate next to some bread and carried it though to Sonic.  
"sorry, it’s no chili dog"  
The kit scratched his elbow nervously.  
"It smells wonderful Tails"  
Sonic dipped his spoon into the stew and tried it.  
"and it taste wonderful too"  
he insisted, patting the fox `well done` on the head.  
"I’m glad you like it"  
The fox smiled eagerly; and sat down next to Sonic on the couch.  
"You take such good care of me"  
Sonic said, ruffling the kit’s head, making his bangs scruffy. Tails smiled, helping Sonic made him happier than anything in the world. Sonic soon began to feel the warmth spreading through his frame from his feet. And soon enough he was being drawn back to the world of dreams again. Sonic switched the cartoon network on while he rested his head against Tails. Sonic was soon peacefully asleep, Tails giggled at Sonic's sleeping face and put an arm over the hedgehog's shoulder as he drifted to sleep himself.


	8. Holiday pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for a trip . please excuse my vernacular but I think we can all agree oofed is a word

They both woke to a loud knock at the door the next morning. Tails jumped up off the couch leaving the hedgehog, who was still leant against him, to fall face first onto the couch. Tails answered the door to reveal a red echidna.  
"hey Knucks"  
Tails said, stepping aside to allow him in. Knuckles looked at the wrapped up hedgehog staring at him from the couch.  
"my my my, you look terrible"  
He said, addressing sonic.  
"Thank you for your concern knucklehead"  
Sonic replied sarcastically.  
"Hey knucks catch"  
Tails said, throwing him the red communicator.  
"wots this do?"  
he questioned.  
"you put it on your wrist, then we can speak to you"  
knuckles smiled, a concept he could get.  
"cool"  
knuckles immediately pressed his communicator, causing the others to light up before declaring confidently.  
"Sonic is a fool"  
The message was relayed to each device. Another crackle of static and Amy's voice came in over there communicators.  
"agreed"  
knuckles was delighted.  
"Tails these are awesome man"  
Sonic pressed his communicator.  
"I think we should be using these for SERIOUS issues only"  
sonic said, there was a crackle of static and Amy and Knuckles both replied  
"no"  
once again sonic mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.  
"aaanny way Sonic, I only came round to see if Tails was ok taking care of you, it looks like you two are fine"  
"we're just great"  
sonic said, crossing his arms.  
"well see ya round sonic, oh and get well soon "  
knuckles said waving at them as he left. Sonic turned to Tails and said.  
"ya know as much as I love your invention Tails, I hope everyone don’t use it to prove me wrong all the time"  
The fox just laughed.  
"Are you feeling any better today?"  
Tails asked, feeling Sonic's forehead. good, his temperature had returned to normal.  
"yeah much better, thanks to you"  
Sonic said, smiling into his fox's fur, as he pulled him into a hug. The kit giggled.  
"Sonic"  
He laughed. Sonic started tickling him all over causing the kit too to burst out in squeals of laughter. Soon he was panting, begging sonic to stop.  
"S... Sonic ... p.... please"  
sonic stopped and allowed the fox to catch his breath.  
"still as ticklish as ever"  
Sonic smirked. A pout crossed tails red face as he slowly regained control of his breathing.  
"shut uup sonic"  
Tails said. The hedgehog enjoyed his new hobby of embarrassing the fox.  
" aww ok princess pouty"  
The red on tails muzzle went a shade darker.  
"I’m not listening to you anymore"  
The fox protested, holding his hands over his ears. Sonic gave his most devilish of mischievous smiles.  
"o really?"  
he smirked, before launching an all-out tickle attack once more. The fox erupted in squeals of laughter as he tried to get away. Just then a voice came in over the communicator.  
"a hem, could you and err, and princess pouty, keep the communicators for SERIOUS issues only."  
It was at that moment Sonic realised he was sitting on his communicator. Sonic started laughing hysterically, he seemed to find the situation very funny. And each time he looked at Tails’ reddening, unamused face he laughed harder. Tails looked like he wanted to melt, he hid his face behind his hands.  
"awh its ok little buddy come here. you don’t need to be embarrassed I was only joking with you"  
He said reassuring the fox.  
"I’m sorry"  
he got out between giggles; the fox looked up at him.  
"I know your only joking, but I can't believe Knuckles and Amy heard "  
Sonic tried his best not to start all out laughing again at the kits concerned face, he just about managed.  
"What do ya want to do today little buddy?"  
Tails sighed.  
"take care of you silly"  
Sonic tutted knowing he wasn’t going to get the fox to change his mind, even though he was mostly better.  
"well you wanna take care of me somewhere else? I’m getting cabin fever stuck in this house."  
"you can say that again"  
The fox said, referring to the hedgehog’s antics.  
"Are you sure you're strong enough Sonic? what if something bad happens"  
Sonic scoffed.  
"I’m fine buddy I promise. What could possibly happen"  
Despite the fox's worries, Tails soon found himself packing the tornado for a little trip. Sonic was up and about by now, but he still had a whole rest of the week before the stitches came out. The two were soon effortlessly gliding over the mobian landscape on their way to a new adventure. This time Tails piloted the plane while Sonic took it easy in the passenger seat.  
"Where to sonic?"  
The kit asked.  
"Hmmm, I think we should make a little holiday of this. Take us to the westside shopping district. We have snacks to buy"  
The fox obeyed, piloting the plane the short distance to the shopping district.  
"Here "  
Sonic said, handing the fox some money.  
"I’ll take over flying the plane, seeing as there’s nowhere to land. You nip down and get some snacks."  
The fox looked flustered receiving the money from Sonic's hand, he had never been shopping before.  
"What do you want?"  
Sonic laughed.  
"up to you little buddy, but don’t go off with any strangers."  
He half joked, Tails rolled his eyes and jumped out the flying plane and made his way down to the ground. He entered the nearest shop and looked around the aisles. Usually sonic would go shopping for them, completing a shop in record time.  
"Sonic there’s so much choice…"  
The fox complained into the communicator.  
"Don't worry Tails, anything good."  
The fox sighed, he began picking up junk food and bottles of soda and the like. Soon his arms were full, and he had to go back for a basket. He tried to pick out things he thought the hedgehog would like, but it was difficult and somewhat nerve wrecking. Sonic could be a picky eater. After he had collected what he thought would be enough food to stay out on a little plane trip he made his way to the check out.  
"Ok Sonic, I’ve done it"  
He said, struggling with the bags as he left the store.  
"on my way, little bro"  
As if on cue, the tornado tore above him. Using all his might, Tails lifted the groceries into the air, allowing sonic to sweep underneath him scooping him into the plane.  
"nicely done"  
The fox congratulated the manoeuvre, as he sat up properly after being deposited unexpectedly into the passenger seat.  
"Thank you, I’m a pro ya know"  
Sonic joked.  
"well then, you wanna cross the ocean bud?"  
Sonic asked, Tails eyes gleamed with excitement and joy.  
"you mean it Sonic, it’s not too dangerous?"  
"No it's not to dangerous, we got food and we'll be over in a day or two"  
"What if there’s a storm sonic?"  
The fox questioned. A reasonable concern.  
"we can see storms coming from a while off over the ocean, and we can usually keep far away from them so don’t worry."  
The fox just nodded, he was slightly scared by the prospect, but with Sonic next to him he knew he was in the safest place on mobius. And the fox really wanted to see what was over the ocean. A sense of adventure and mystery pulled at his heart to follow the horizon. See the new lands sonic spoke of for himself. Soon enough the plane was far over the ocean.  
"juuuussst aaabooout now!"  
Sonic said, as the last fragments of land disappeared under the horizon behind them.  
"what? what happened Sonic?"  
"Take a look around"  
Tails looked behind them, then side to side and in front. Nothing but endless blue as far as the eye could see. An eternity of blue.  
"Sonic, how far away is the other side."  
Sonic smiled; he could sense the nervousness in the fox’s voice. He gave the kit a reassuring pat on the back.  
"Just a couple more hours and we'll be able to see the other side"  
he promised. The sun got lower and lower in the sky until Sonic and Tails were witnessing the most beautiful sunset they had ever seen. Orange, pink, yellow, red and golden streaks lit up the clouds above them and the colours were reflected in the ocean below.  
"wooow Sonic its beautiful"  
Tails said, eyes glued to the sight, taking it all in.  
"sure is little buddy"  
Sonic smiled. After it was dark sonic could tell the kit was getting tired.  
"Here"  
He pulled out a blanket from a storage compartment and handed it to tails.  
"get some rest, I’ll tell you when we break land"  
Tails took the blanket from sonic and wrapped it around himself, shutting his eyes.  
"thanks, sonic"  
He said before falling asleep. He would have liked to stay up and watch the world go by with Sonic, but he was tired and the warm pull of sleep was too enticing. Sonic had been flying for some hours, turning to check on his sleeping fox every now and then. Sonic couldn’t put into words how glad he was to have met the fox in this world. He bought sonic so much happiness and joy. A deep inner peace that made everything ok, just by existing.  
"you're the best fox in the whole wide world Tailsy"  
He said to the sleeping fox, as the tornado sailed across the ocean. Soon enough it began to get lighter revealing the first glimpses of the distant jagged shoreline.  
"Tails, hey Tails."  
Sonic said, shaking the kit’s shoulder.  
"Wake up ya fluff ball"  
The kit slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times and yawned.  
" huh… Sonic "  
Sonic pointed a finger to land. Tails' eyes followed his finger.  
"wow… The other side”  
it was somehow strange to be seeing land again, though it was of great comfort to the fox. The ocean really did feel like it could go on forever.  
"you bet buddy"  
Sonic smiled, appreciating Tails' scruffy bedhead.  
"wow"  
The fox repeated, hardly able to contain his excitement. His two tails twirling behind him in anticipation, as he leaned out to get a better look. At first only the ghostly shape of the shoreline was viable. But as they approached more and more details came into view. Then Tails saw them.  
" WOOOOW SONIC… what are they?"  
Tails asked, pointing a finger out to the enormous cylinder stretching into the sky, far above the clouds.  
"there trees, the biggest trees in all of mobius"  
Sonic said, enjoying the look of wonder on the fox's face. Soon enough they were flying over land.  
"Pick a spot for camp squirt."  
He said. The fox looked over the land from above. Rolling green pastures broken up by the hills and rivers. Tails could see small towns, and farms sprawled across the landscape. And then there was the tree, in the distance still, but stretching up seemingly forever.  
"How about there?"  
The kit pointed to a clearing in a meadow of willow trees. From the sky, Tails could see that it was the beginning of a river, meaning there was probably a freshwater spring nearby.  
"good choice"  
Sonic smiled, taking the plane into land. Soon after touching down, Tails helped Sonic put up their tent.  
"all right buddy, I think imma take a nap I’m oofed"

"Ok Sonic, I’m going to go explore by the river"  
A concerned expression brushed over the cobalt hedgehogs’ features.  
"don't go too far okay"  
The kit giggled.  
"Sonic how far could I go without you being there in a fraction of a second"  
the hedgehog smirked, Tails had a point, and knew how to stroke his ego.  
"what I mean is stay safe, and don’t get into trouble"  
Sonic said, giving the fox a quick hug before retiring to their tent. Tails ran off excited to see the new land sonic had bought him too. He got out a notebook and began taking notes about the local geography and wildlife, making sketches to illustrate his point. The fox could spend hours writing and doodling in his notebook. He had filled the one Amy had given him all those years ago. This one Sonic had bought him for his last birthday. Tails realised he didn’t even know Sonic's birthday and the realisation wracked him with guilt. He considered asking Amy when they got back but decided it would be best to be honest and just ask. The kit was determined to make Sonic's next birthday the best one ever. He continued to draw until the sun was low in the sky, then he went back to the tent to find sonic still sleeping. Feeling tired himself, he crawled into the tent and lay down next to the sleeping hedgehog, enjoying his peaceful face before he fell asleep himself.


	9. Holiday pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation from last chapter, if I start writing this again I'll pick it up from here. Thank you for reading. pls get in touch if u wanna chat

The next morning sonic woke first, bright and early. His eyes fell to the sleeping fox beside him and smiled. Good to know he got back safe ok last night. Sonic crawled out of the tent and lit a fire with some of the fallen willow branches. He placed a pan over the flames and cracked eggs, and placed bacon into the pan, The crackling of the fire and the smell of sizzling breakfast soon woke Tails.  
"morning princess "  
Sonic said jokingly as the fox emerged from the tent. The fox shot him a look that said ` really `. Sonic put the kettle over the embers to make morning hot chocolate. He presented Tails with a plate of steaming food.  
"here ya go"  
Tails grinned, mouth-watering.  
"thanks "  
He said taking the plate, Sonic served himself and they both ate In Front of the fire as the sun rose over the sea.  
"What do you wanna do today then bud?"  
Sonic asked. There was no question in Tails' mind.  
"I wanna see the big tree of course"  
Sonic grinned  
"I think we can arrange that "  
After breakfast, sonic picked up tails bridle style and ran in the direction of the great tree, in a fraction of a second sonic was at its base. He paused, briefly putting tails down. Tails, head still spinning fell on his butt. Then his eyes drifted up, and up and up. Following the great trunk stretching beyond where he could see.  
"Wow Sonic, it must be a hundred foot thick"  
He said looking to each side. Its width was astounding.  
"You wanna go to the top?"  
The hedgehog questioned. Tails looked up at sonic confused.  
"how?"  
Tails should have known what was coming next. Sonic lifted Tails into his arms once more and sped off vertically up the trunk. The fox, again, only had a fraction of a second to appreciate the scene as it flew before his eyes. Soon enough he has been deposited at the top. Tails looked down at what seemed to be the whole world beneath them. He could see the curve of the ocean as it disappeared behind the horizon. That’s where home was, he thought, a long way away. He watched as birds flew beneath them, tiny specs flocking over the ground below. The ground itself was nothing but hazy greens and browns and the occasional blue of rivers winding their way in-between. Tails was overcome by the majesty of nature before him.  
"It's wonderful Sonic, thank you"  
He said, eyes unmoving from the landscape before him.  
"Awh don’t thank me little buddy, I’d do anything for you Tails"  
sonic said, putting an arm around him as he looked out on the same view.  
"and ya know it really wasn’t that much trouble"  
Tails was so happy at that moment he couldn’t help but tear up.  
"hey hey what’s wrong"  
Sonic said, wiping a tear from Tails' cheek with his thumb.  
"nothing’s wrong "  
The fox laughed, smiling as his eyes watered.  
" Can we stay here a while, I wanna try draw it "  
"sure thing ya goof ball"  
Sonic said, as he affectionately ruffled the fox's bangs then went to lie down to take a quick nap. Tails drew the scene. The trees canopy extending beneath them, the open sky. His hedgehog sleeping on top of it all.  
"Ok Sonic I’m done"  
Tails said, packing his notebook away into his bag. Sonic lifted an eyelid.  
"ready to go, little bro?"  
"yep!"  
Tails replied. Sonic picked him up and, in a flash, they were back at their camp.  
"sooo can I see what you drew?"  
A nervousness came over the fox, he was blushing and looked away.  
"urrrmm"  
"what’s buggin' ya? "  
"n... nothing, I’ve just never shown any body my drawings before"  
Sonic looked confused and then pouted.  
"you used to make cards just for little old me"  
The hedgehog complained. Tails blushed, remembering the crudely drawn picture of them, now framed, at home. This didn’t help Tails' growing embarrassment. He felt weird showing Sonic that he'd drawn him while he was sleeping for some reason.  
"Ok little bro, I’d never force you to show me anything you don't want to. But I’d love to see it sometime if you change your mind"  
Sonic said in defeat, pulling the fox into an affectionate cuddle. Tails sighed a breath of relief as he returned the hug.  
"you hungry munchkin?"  
Sonic asked, resting his chin on top of Tails’ head while embracing him.  
"You bet!"  
Tails chimed, smiling up at him, thankful for the change of topic. Sonic released the fox and began to stoke the campfire. He then placed a pan with some hotdogs and a saucepan of chili on top of the flames. Tails tummy grumbled in anticipation, much to the amusement of the hedgehog.  
"here ya go"  
Sonic sat down next to the kit and placed a plate full of chilidogs between them. They ate them watching the splendor of nature unfold before them. Time always seemed to fly with Sonic by his side and soon enough the mobian Sun was dipping low on the horizon, casting its usual display of brilliant colours across the landscape.  
"I’m heading to bed little buddy"  
The hedgehog declared, getting up and retiring to their tent.  
"I’ll be there in a minuet Sonic"  
Tails said, pulling out his notebook and finishing a few sketches. When Tails thought sonic was asleep, he snuck to the mouth of the tent.  
"s..sonic, you awake?"  
Tails whispered. Sonic's gentle snores were the answer he wanted. The fox slowly crawled inside the tent and lay down, facing his hero. The hedgehog’s mouth was open slightly, he had a hand held under his head. Tails smiled, even in his sleep sonic looked so cool and carefree. For his final sketch of the night Tails put a great amount of effort into capturing the sleeping hedgies image. When he was done, he put his notebook under his pillow and went to sleep. Later that night sonic woke up, the moon was high in the sky giving enough light to see by. He turned over to find his fox curled up in a little ball next to him. He lovingly placed an arm around the kit, it was cold after all, he thought as he shuffled closer for a snuggle with the sleeping fox. That’s when he felt Tails’ sketch book under the pillow. Curiosity got the better of this hedgehog.  
"you awake Tails?"  
He quietly asked, giving the fox a light shake, the fox only curled closer to sonic warmth and continued sleeping happily. Sonic skilfully removed the sketchbook from under the pillow. Opening it he almost gasped aloud. Most of the drawings were of him. There were lots of diagrams too, but every page had some sort of Sonic shaped doodle. He turned to the latest pages and saw the drawing Tails had made at the top of the tree. It was beautiful, who knew my little fox was an artist, he smiled. He turned the page ... wait, had he drawn this just now, when I was asleep, Sonic thought as he looked at the detailed close up of him sleeping peacefully. A bright blush crossed the hedgies cheeks and a huge smile crossed his face. So that’s why he didn’t want to show me, sonic giggled to himself as he carefully replaced the notebook. Then he pulled tails into a cuddle and drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Forgive me for hurting tails in the beginnings. I'll have the other chapters up soon enough and they all fluff soo
> 
> *edit* i added a bit to the first chapter for setup.


End file.
